


The Way You Make Me Feel

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, rooftop talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Chat Noir finally gets a chance to pour his heart out to Ladybug. What will she do next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober may be over, but it seems I'm still on a roll. So this demanded to be written. I've always felt bad that Adrien never got the chance to make a proper love confession. So now I give it to him.
> 
> Inspired by Ronan Keating - The Way You Make Me Feel

Where they were, up on a nondescript rooftop, the city was quiet. The noise of the cars on the streets and people going about their business, was muffled. The stars dotting the sky were hidden behind wisps of clouds and thin mist covering Paris. Lights twinkled around them, more being turned on with every passing minute. The city was leaving the day behind and welcoming the night. 

That’s where they came in. To oversee that it happened smoothly, without a hitch. That nothing out of the ordinary happened. A man angry at something from work deciding to take it out on someone else, innocent. A pickpocketer trying to take advantage of the falling darkness, feeling around people’s purses. A thief lurking in the dark, waiting for the sign that the place he’d earmarked for the night was empty and ready to be ravaged. A reckless driver taking the street corners at a higher than prudent speed, risking the life of passersby. They would all think twice before doing anything too reckless when they knew that the superhero duo of Paris was watching over its citizens. At least, that’s what Chat Noir and Ladybug were counting on. 

Akuma fights were irregular, Hawk Moth depended on people’s negative emotions taking the better of them. But normally people didn’t need a supervillain taking over their thoughts to do bad things. That was the sad reality. One they’d realised pretty soon after becoming superheroes. That’s why they had the patrols. To help the police and ordinary people in any way they could. Any disaster averted was a success for them. It helped them feel like peace was within their reach. Helped people feel calmer, which in a city where supervillains guided by their darkest thoughts and wishes wreaked havoc, was more than welcome. 

Every other day, excluding the times when they had a surprising akuma attack, they met early in the evening at a prearranged place. From there, they covered the city’s hot spots, looking for any irregular activity. They usually finished off on a rooftop, where they could cool off, discuss anything interesting and keep an eye on the city for a bit longer before it became time for them to go home. 

Adrien welcome any opportunity to be out and about as Chat so he looked forward to every patrol. He loved the feel of the wind in his hair, the rooftops beneath his feet, the freefall as they jumped from building to building. The blood coursing through him and pounding in his ears made him feel alive. And his partner by his side made him feel so much more. 

He loved doing patrols because he was with Ladybug. When they were not fighting akumas, it felt different. They were in no rush, there was no race against time to make everything right, restore order. So they were more relaxed, more at ease. While it was still a superhero duty they were fulfilling, it felt more like two friends hanging out. 

At first, when they were just getting to know each other, it had been awkward. They hadn’t had much to talk about, he was still laying on the charm too thick in an attempt to impress her and she felt uncomfortable because of it. So more often than not they’d cut the patrols short, using one excuse or another. Over time, as they grew closer and more comfortable with each other, the time they spent together got longer. Their witty banter started to serve as a good background for unwinding after the busy day they’d both had. He cut back on the flirting to make her feel more at ease and she in turn allowed the easy talk between them to flow without reminding him of secrets and rules all the time. They always kept in mind that they should be careful about what they discussed, not getting into too much detail about their regular lives. But little details started slipping here and there. Little things he treasured, like knowing his lady’s favourite breakfast snack, the music she liked listening to, what sights inspired her. 

They tried to stay off delicate topics that risked turning the mood sour. Adrien was more aware of this because he didn’t want to jeopardise her desire to spend time with him. So very often he found himself biting back a comment he knew she’d find too intrusive or an observation that would be deemed insensitive. 

But sometimes he let his guard down. When he felt better than usual, when he just basked in the warmth of her presence and couldn’t get enough of her smile and her teasing. When there was nothing that he wanted more than to reach out and bring her closer, to hold her and tell her all the things that he kept locked in his heart. 

There were times when she was in a contemplative mood and they got talking about abstract things that inevitably led to discussing more specific things concerning them. That particular night they’d witnessed a couple meeting at the feet of the Eiffel Tower. They’d looked pretty much smitten with each other, kissing until they were out of breath and then walking away hand in hand and with huge grins on their faces. Their love had been almost tangible in the air, drawing the eyes of the two superheroes and almost everyone that passed them by like a bright glow in the falling darkness. 

Adrien had all but forgotten about the lovebirds, cute as they were, until Ladybug brought them up at the end of the evening. 

“Did you see that couple?” She didn’t need to clarify, she knew he’d noticed them. “I often wonder what that must be like. Feeling like you’re holding the world in your hands when you are with the person you love and who loves you back.”

She wasn’t looking at him as she said that. She didn’t see the fleeting pain on his face. It was something he couldn’t hide as much as he tried to. She hadn’t meant anything about them in particular with those words and yet he felt the ice grip of loneliness around his heart. Because he was thinking about couples like that all the time. Imagining the impossible, of this being him with her. Of what it would be like to have her, to call her his own, to be free to express his love. 

Clearly, this wasn’t what she wanted to talk about, so he said simply,

“Yeah. They seemed really happy. It must be wonderful, having someone like this.”

The wistfulness in his voice could not be mistaken but he couldn’t cover it up. And well, she was aware of how he felt about her so it was nothing new. 

“What do you think is love, Chat? An emotion we have no control over, a conscious decision, a rollercoaster of feelings or a peaceful, happy acceptance?” She said, still looking into the night, a little like talking to herself. 

“M’lady, you’re cutting straight to the chase tonight. That’s quite deep,” he said, smiling at her pensive mood. “Well, to answer your question, I haven’t had that many examples of a healthy, loving relationship in my life.” he said, thinking about his parents, who were so different and their marriage had seemed anything but easy. “So I don’t really know what it looks like and what’s the driving force behind it. As for my own personal experience, I’ve never been in love until I met you.” He let that hang in the air, giving her time to react. If she was uncomfortable with him talking about her, he didn’t want to continue and make it worse.

“Go on,” came her subdued response after a couple of minutes of silence. 

“Well, the way it happened, it was like something I had no control over. One minute I was me, the way I’d been for almost 14 years, and the next, you were in my heart. It was unlike anything I’d felt before. It didn’t pause to ask my opinion, it didn’t ask for permission, the feeling just nestled deep inside of me, with no intention of going away anytime soon. I was surprised and baffled and more than a little apprehensive. I didn’t know if this was a good idea, falling for my new superhero partner. But I had no choice, really. It just happened.”

She made a noise as if to encourage him to continue. So he did.

“About how it feels… Well, it’s like when I’m with you, you light up the world. My whole being is attuned to you, hangs on your every word. You make me feel alive and so much more. It’s like there is this emptiness inside of me and when you are here it’s gone, you make me feel complete. I need your smile, so I do everything I can to get one out of you. I long for your laughter so I make jokes that most times don’t have the desired effect, but when they do, I’m in heaven. When you are happy, in a good mood, I reflect that like a mirror. When you’re sad or frustrated, I try to make you feel better.”

He took a breath and looked at her. She seemed lost in what he was saying. No sign of discomfort. So he continued.

“When we’re apart, it’s torture. I have no way of knowing where you are, what you’re doing, how you’re feeling, and I feel helpless. I try to imagine what normal days in your life are. What makes you smile, what irritates you, what makes you tick. But mostly, I miss you. I want to feel you next to me, to see your eyes, to hear your voice. It’s a constant struggle. Trying to function without you and then trying to act normal when you are near. Sometimes I feel like I’m going crazy. But the good kind, you know? Yes, it’s a rollercoaster. But I can’t imagine my life without all those feelings. It’s a part of me by now.”

Was this too much, he wondered, but once he’d started he found it was really hard to stop.

“It’s terrifying because I know that you hold my heart in your hands and so much as a gesture, a word, a glance could make it shatter into a thousand pieces. But it’s also exhilarating. You make me want to be the best version of myself, bring out the best in me. I push myself to the limit for you, because I know nothing but the best will do. I can’t imagine letting you down, so I can’t go around making excuses for not being in top form. I have to be the fastest, the strongest, the best. And I also feel like I can do anything, there isn’t a force that can stop me. 

Sometimes I can overreact. Take a stern word the wrong way. Because I just care too much about what you think. But on the other hand, the smallest thing can make me dizzy with happiness. Nothing but the one you love can make you feel like that. And hope. Hope is a very persistent feeling No matter how many times I tell myself I should let you go, give up, I can’t. There is something inside of me telling me to hold on. So yeah, that’s the way you make me feel,” he finished and a heavy silence settled over them.

And then he heard a sniff, a very faint one but it was there. His heart clenched with fear. Had he made her cry?

“M’lady?” he asked, reaching out towards her but afraid to close the distance and touch her. She was sitting so close he could touch her shoulder if he stretched his arm. But her back was still turned to him, keeping her separate, asking for privacy. So he gave it to her.

After a few minutes, she turned around. Her eyes were huge and so full of tears he could see them overflow, a lonesome tear leaving a trail on her cheek as it disappeared into the night. He felt so helpless. He didn’t know what was the right thing to do. If there was anything he could do at all.

“Chat... “ she said, her voice coming out hoarse. “I never could have imagined that you feel like that. That anyone can feel like that about me. It’s so beautiful and overwhelming at the same time. I don’t know what to think.”

He just looked at her. It didn’t seem like she was waiting for something from him. She took a deep breath and added,

“I thought I knew about love. But… I realise that the way I feel is very different from what you’re describing.”

“There are different kinds of love, I’m sure. Not everyone feels the same way,” he said tentatively.

“I guess. But you know what? I don’t actually know the guy I’m in love with that well. I like to think that we’re friends and I know him much better than most people. But we’re not really close. I can’t talk with him the way I do with you. I don’t have this special bond that I have with you with him. Which I guess is normal since he’s not my superhero partner I trust with my life. I don’t know… I’m just starting to question everything. Yes, I feel like I’m floating when I’m near him and I miss him terribly when I don’t see him. But I also have this feeling that for some reason he’s not acting like himself all the time, like there is a part of him that he tries hard to hide. Which probably doesn’t make sense,” she trailed off.

He wanted to say that it made perfect sense to him. That he felt like that all the time. That people saw only a small part of his real self, most of them not even bothering to try and see beyond the mask he used in everyday life. But he didn’t want to interrupt her.

“So if I don’t really know him, how can I love him? Is it really possible to love someone you don’t know that well? It’s a crush, but love? I don’t know! You’re making me question everything!”

He cringed. He’d never wanted to make her feel so confused. 

“And then there is you. I’ve never been able to make head or tail of how I feel about you, if I have to be honest. Like, you annoy me so much sometimes. But I also feel like a part of me is missing when you’re not around. You practically light up my day. Do you know that when you smile I always feel a little bedazzled?”

He didn’t. He couldn’t imagine having such an effect on her at all.

“You’re so full of energy and always ready to pick me up when I am down. And this means so much to me. You understand me in ways no one else could because of the aforementioned bond. How could anyone else get this whole other identity and life going on? With you, I don’t have to pretend to be a carefree teenage girl. You know better.”

This was true. He also knew that no one else could know him the way she did, not only because he was free to act like himself when he was Chat, but also because she knew his biggest secret. With anyone else he would feel like he was leading a double life. She may not know his real identity, but she still knew him better than anyone else in his life, he thought looking into the night. 

“And… well, it may seem like I’m immune to your charm, but I’m not,” she said sheepishly and his eyes snapped back to her. Her eyes seemed clear now, but her cheeks were slightly redder. “I try not to be affected by your flirting, your compliments, hell, the way you look too. But I’m only human, you know,” she finished, cheeks now almost burning. 

He was stunned. He’d hoped that she was not left totally unaffected by him. But her admission… What was he supposed to make of this?

“I sometimes catch myself wondering if I’d imagined the way your lips felt on mine, so soft and warm. It was crazy, noticing such a thing in the situation it happened in, but I still did. What’s more, I want to kiss you again to find out.”

He didn’t know who was more shocked by what she’d said. They both looked at each other, stunned. Wow. This was definitely something he’d never expected to hear from her. 

“You see what a mess I am,” she moaned, covering her face with her hands. 

“No,” he rushed to reassure her. “It’s normal to be confused. We’re teenagers. It would be crazy if we had things figured out.”

“But you sound so sure of yourself,” she said, still not looking at him.

“Well, maybe. But I have my moments too, when I doubt everything I think and know. And feel,” he admitted. “Although how I feel about you is just about the only constant in my life. So I hold onto that for dear life,” he said with a bitter smile. 

“What I’m saying is that I don’t know how I feel. I wish with all my heart that I could make you happy. You deserve to be happy, kitty. And loved. You’re a wonderful person.”

He looked down, embarrassed. He knew she thought highly of him, but it was still disconcerting to hear her say it. In addition, he could feel his heart sinking in expectation of the blow. Because after such words, what was he supposed to expect but for her to let him down gently. 

And then he was startled by a hand caressing his cheek and also tilting his head up. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for what I may feel for you. Or to feel the full force of your adoration and expectations to fall down on me. But I wish…”, she looked away, but her hand remained in place.

He was afraid to breath. Or more. Not wanting to break the spell. What was this? What was happening?

“I wish I had some time to figure things out. To ease myself gently into this,” she said, gesturing between them with her free hand. “Do you understand what I mean?” she asked, her eyes soft. 

“Time,” he said faintly. Then louder. “If you want time, m’lady, have as much as you need. I have all the time in the world to give you. I would never dream of pressuring you into something you’re not ready for. Do you really want that?” he asked, staring into her eyes intently. He had to make sure he wasn’t getting the wrong signals. 

“I... You’ve given me food for thought. I may need to change the way I see things. It may take time. I can’t ask you to wait for me…”

“Oh, but you can! You can ask me for anything!” he said eagerly, then tried to tone it down. He didn’t want to scare her. “I mean, I understand. You’ll give me a sign when you want to talk about this again, alright? Just know that having you in my life as a friend and partner is the greatest thing that could’ve happened to me. So I’m not sad right now. And more than willing to wait.” 

“Thank you, kitty. That’s all I want for now. Some time and space to think things through.”

She made as if to stand up and go. Then looked back at him, her hand still on his cheek. A determined look appeared in her eyes, which slid from his to … his lips? He swallowed.

She tilted her head up and closed her eyes, all the time moving closer to him. His eyes closed just as he felt the feather-light touch of her lips on his. His heart stopped. Then started up again, so fast. He pressed his lips to hers, seeking more, wanting more. He got it. Her warm and soft, oh so soft lips moved against his. He thought he’d died and gone to heaven. This was so much better than anything he’d imagined. So sweet, so pure. He could feel love course through his veins, from his heart straight to his lips. He wanted to make her feel it with his kiss. 

When she pulled back, he was glad he was sitting down. He couldn’t feel his legs. He felt completely smitten. 

“Wow,” he heard his voice say, but didn’t know when he’s moved his mouth to say it. His lips tingled from her touch. And he felt so cold all of a sudden, without her warmth. 

He looked into her eyes to see wonder and … amusement? She was amused?

“You look totally adorable, kitty. And I was right, I hadn’t imagined it the first time,” she whispered, her eyes drawn to his lips and then returning his gaze again. 

She got up for real this time. But before she turned around to go, she looked down at him and smiled. 

“I hope this wasn’t too much. I just… couldn’t resist the temptation. And I hope it will make things easier to understand,” she added, more to herself.

And she was gone. Leaving him to stare after her with an open mouth. Damn. This girl would be the death of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is on its way. At first I considered ending it here, but then I was, "Who am I kidding? I can't leave these two hanging like this." So it's coming, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The conclusion to this short story. I couldn't resist adding a reveal. For me, it's the only thing that makes sense between them. I hope you like it!

Adrien had expected some awkwardness between them after that kiss. But surprisingly there wasn’t any. It was almost like it had the opposite effect - it brought them closer. It was like a boundary had been crossed and there was no going back. It wasn’t anything big but it was there if one was watching. And he was. 

It started with her being visibly more comfortable with physical contact. Sure, they’d gone far since those first fights when everything was strange and new. By now they were used to each other, their bodies pretty much in synch, because it was necessary. And for them to protect each other, to do their job right, there was no way to avoid being in quite close proximity sometimes. But while before there was still a degree of embarrassment between them, now it was gone. He felt it the first few battles after that fateful night. She would relax into his arms, seek his touch on her own. It was like her way of saying “This is ok, this is fine, it’s as it should be.”

And then it wasn’t just the fights. It was after a fight. While in the past, they’d do their “Pound it!” and be on their way, now she started adding her own touches to their goodbye ritual. Sometimes she ruffled his hair, her fingers lingering while her eyes locked with his. Other times, especially this one time after a pretty scary akuma, she’d gone for a full-on hug, clinging to him for dear life. After that, the hugs became more. He welcomed each one, the feeling of having her in his arms was so wonderful. Especially when he felt her relax into him, as if she was savouring the touch and warmth. 

And then she started giving him random cheek kisses and he thought he was going to explode. The way her lips brushed his cheeks, sometimes lingering a moment or two, was so playful, so unlike anything she’d done before. It was obvious that she enjoyed giving them too.

At first, he’d kept his distance, not wanting to assume too much or jeopardise the newfound closeness between them. But then he found himself reaching out for her more. How could he not? She was right there and he knew for a fact she wouldn’t mind. Gone were the annoyed stares, indignant huffing and long-suffering sighs. Whenever he got close to her, she smiled radiantly at him, happy that he’d initiated it, he thought. Her eyes were warm, inviting. Her whole demeanour around him had changed. 

It was hard to restrain himself, so much harder than before. Because he was dying to kiss her again. He loved the fact that they were closer now, but it somehow made it impossible not to want to close that distance, however small it was, and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He thought he’d go crazy at times, remembering the way her mouth had felt against his. He’d thought that fantasies and dreams were too much before. Now he had a memory, a real memory of a kiss, and it was a real miracle that he could stop himself. He needed to feel that again!

He was driving himself crazy with longing for her. It was true. But he enjoyed their closeness too. Their talks were somehow more relaxed. He no longer felt like walking a minefield when considering what to say and what to avoid. Even the more sensitive topics became easier to talk about. And they did talk a lot more. He’d thought she’d opened up before, but he was amazed by how much more she was willing to share now. No one was in a hurry to get home, they often stayed up late into the night, the warm summer nights and the more freedom they had making this a lot easier. 

And then he noticed a trend. She’d been sharing bits about herself before. And he’d considered them valuable because they were all he had of her. But imagine his surprise when she decided to let her guard down and started dropping some significant hints about her real life. 

She started small, telling him with glee about a trip to a fabric store and what she’d bought and what she planned to do with it. He was surprised. He hadn’t imagined his lady as one interested in designing and making clothes. But it actually made sense, considering her creative side, which was the main driving force behind her power after all. She was good at making things. 

Then she surprised him by arriving for patrol one evening with a bag that smelled so delicious it made his mouth water. She was bringing treats from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It wasn’t that much of a giveaway in itself, because it was a popular bakery. But then she started telling him about how much she loved their macarons, how she’d grown up on a diet that sometimes consisted of a dozen macarons a day, and most tellingly, she could make them herself. 

It was the first time that he had that strange feeling that she was trying to tell him something. That she was paving the way to her real identity, one stepping stone at a time. He first realised that if she was doing it, this meant that he most certainly knew her in real life and she knew it. This meant a person who was familiar with Chat. Considering the first two hints, the conclusion was obvious. He didn’t know that many aspiring designers who liked eating and making sweets. It was a fairly easy assumption to make. But he tried to restrain himself. To see what more she had up her sleeve.

He chose not to dwell on the purpose of this gradual reveal. He didn’t want to get his hopes high. And even if it only meant that she finally trusted him with this, it was more than enough for him.

Next time, she was talking about Alya. They both knew her pretty well, since she was their self-elected journalist of choice and biggest fan. But Ladybug started talking about how close they were, very good friends, indeed. And Adrien couldn’t help thinking about another girl he knew who was Alya’s best friend.

When Ladybug started complaining about her chemistry homework, it didn’t seem like a big revelation. Until she mentioned Ms. Mendeleiev. She’d basically told him they went to the same school! Although, she had no way of knowing he went there as well. But it was still a pretty big personal fact to share.

A certain name started popping up in his head more and more with each passing day and each conversation with Ladybug. It was clear she was doing it on purpose and he started looking forward to the planned conclusion of her plan. 

What gave him near 100% certainty that he’d guessed right was when Ladybug told him jokingly that no girl’s parents would mind having him as their daughter's boyfriend, if her own mother and father were anything to go by. He’d been a bit stunned when he heard that. It was like she was telling him outright. After all, he didn’t go around meeting girls’ parents, especially in boyfriend capacity. There was only one girl who could tell him that. Marinette.

She let him stew for a while, to consider every hint she’d given him carefully and come to his own conclusion. And then the moment came. 

As they settled on their rooftop of choice that evening, there was something in the atmosphere. Ladybug had seemed really relaxed and at ease recently. And now there was an air of nervousness around her. Was this going to be the night it happened? When all pretense was gone and everything revealed?

Idle chit-chat wasn’t on the agenda, it seemed, because neither of them could think of a neutral thing to say. He was fine with that. If they got straight into the important stuff, he couldn’t be happier. 

“So,” he said, nonchalantly.

“So. Do you think you know the real me, Chat?” Ladybug said, looking into his eyes. She’d decided to cut to the chase as well, it seemed. But he was at a disadvantage. She knew why she was doing this, what the purpose of this reveal was. He didn’t. 

“I’m pretty sure I do, yes. You weren’t exactly subtle, you know,” he said, winking. She chuckled. 

“I hoped you’d catch on pretty quickly. I’m glad that you know me without the mask too,” she said.

She had no idea how well he knew her. But they’d get to that later. 

“Was this a test, then?” he asked. 

“Maybe? Not consciously. It was my way to lead you to me, while also giving us a chance to get closer. You know… “ she said, looking away. “I thought I’d never get to know you just because I didn’t know your real name. But I did. How could I not? It’s there for everyone to see. Your kindness, your sunny smile. But also how brave, reckless at times, loyal, supportive you are. I can gauge your mood just by looking at you. I’m surprised at times at how well I know you. Just like I’m surprised by how well you know me too.”

His heart grew warmer as he listened to her speak. She felt it too. Their unique connection, something that made them feel like two halves of a being, instead of separate beings. It was what made them better when they were together. Stronger. 

“And… I realised I want to get to know you better,” she added, her eyes returning to his, determination clear in them. 

Did she mean what he hoped she meant, he thought. Was this possible?

“M’lady?” he said, hoping she would clarify. 

“I want to be with you, Chat. I want to give this, us, a chance,” she said slowly, while a hand found his, intertwining their fingers. 

He couldn’t breathe. His heart was beating so fast and loud in his ears. It was good that he was sitting down. He licked his lips, trying to get a word out of his suddenly dry mouth. 

“You really mean that?” he managed to ask, but his voice was barely a whisper. This was better than a dream come true. It was the impossible suddenly becoming possible. A miracle. He couldn’t believe his luck. 

Her free hand pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. The tenderness of the gesture melted him. It spoke volumes about how their relationship had changed. It helped him to take a deep breath and try to calm himself. Her hand trembled in his line of vision, a sign of her not so well-concealed nervousness. He captured it before it could retreat, bringing it to his lips. A soft smile graced her lips, her eyes shining with an emotion he very much wanted to name. 

“I do,” she said gently as he released her hand, while still holding on to the other one. “I’d never toy with you feelings, you know. But before we talk more, let’s get something important out of the way. It’s pretty clear that we’d need to know each other’s identities before getting together, right?”

“Right. Of course,” he said. He needed to focus on this for now. 

“Back to my original question. Who am I?” she asked directly. 

“I can think of only one girl who’s as kind, brave and smart as you,” he said, delighted by the way her eyes widened. “Marinette,” he whispered, enjoying the way her name rolled off his tongue. 

Her eyes closed for a second and she looked like she needed a moment to steady herself. Then she looked at him again, smiling shyly.

“The way you say it… It’s like a caress,” she said, her voice wavering. 

He sensed her insecurity and for the first time realised how much this meant to her. Showing her his unconditional acceptance was crucial at this moment. 

“There is no other person I’d rather have next to me, m’lady,” he said softly, letting all the love he felt for her fill his voice. It was a truth he’d accepted even before he knew for certain. His heart had known it before he realised it. It didn’t change a thing. 

Her relief was easy to read on her face. 

“Thank you, kitty,” she whispered, her fingers tightening their hold on his. 

“Now. What’s next on the agenda?” he said in an attempt to lighten the mood. He knew very well what was next. There was only one thing left. It was his turn to feel insecure and scared. How would she react to his identity?

“Only if you’re ready,” she said, reading his mind. “I’m here for you. Nothing will change.”

He could only hope it would be so easy. He took a steadying breath and started,

“Ok. Well. Guess what? You actually know me better than you think.” he smiled timidly. 

“I do?” She asked, confused.

“Yeah. I know Marinette not only as Chat,” he added.

She blinked fast, trying to make sense of this new information. Probably going through all her male acquaintances in her mind.

“How?” she asked eventually, needing another clue. 

“I know Alya is your best friend. And I had the same chemistry homework as you,” he said lightly, just getting it out there for her to consider. 

It was clear that she was thinking hard. He was kind of surprised that she hadn’t connected the dots by now. Could it really be so hard for her to imagine him being Adrien?

“Hey, you know what? I may actually know your crush too!” he suddenly realised. 

The look she gave him was puzzled. Why would he bring him up after all? He had no answer to that. 

“Adrien?” she said. 

For a second he thought she’d figured it out and was saying his name. Then he saw that she was still confused. Then why…?

“He’s your crush?” It hit him the moment he said it. 

“Y-yes. And I know that you know him. Who doesn’t?” she said, saying it like it was ridiculous to think otherwise.

He couldn’t help himself. This was too much. Before he could stop it, laughter erupted from his mouth. This was too good to be true! They’d been so close all this time without realising it. She’d rejected him for himself! That thought made him laugh even harder. All the while, Marinette/Ladybug just stood there watching him, unsure what to do probably. 

When laughter had somehow managed to wash away the shock of his discovery, he calmed down, brushing tears from his eyes. Oh, dear, she was in for quite a surprise, he surmised when he could think clearly again. 

“Would you tell me what was so funny?” she said, sounding a little offended. Oh no, she thought he’d laughed at her!

“Oh, bugaboo, I’m sorry! I must look quite haywire. You’ll appreciate the humour in a minute, I promise!” he rushed to reassure her.

“I’m waiting,” she challenged. 

“So. You know how you thought that you didn’t really know you crush that well? That he was hiding a part of him from you, from people?” She just nodded, waiting for him to make his point. 

“Turns out you know him much better than you expected. Much better than anyone else who knows him too,” he said earnestly. 

“How.. how do you know?” she asked hesitantly, suspicion already forming in her mind, he could tell. 

“Because he’s right in front of you,” he replied simply. 

There it was. The recognition he’d been waiting for. It flashed in her eyes as her mouth formed a small, round O. Oh, how he ached to kiss her! Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

“You?” she said in a barely audible voice.

“Yeah, me. Hi.” he smiled at her. 

“Wow,” she managed. 

“I hope it’s not too much. I guess you didn’t bargain on such a surprise from me. It’s a surprise for me too. Well, I knew we were classmates and all. But I could never guess that I was your crush too! You denied having any romantic feelings for me, right?” he said and saw her cringe.

“Yeah, that didn’t go well,” she mumbled. 

“And then you also lied to me that you were in love with Chat! Ha. And then you actually fell for me,” he said in wonder. “You thought you weren’t in love with your crush, who was me. So you decided to give a chance to me. Oh God, this is complicated.”

He looked at her and saw the utter mortification written all over her face. She wasn’t ready to appreciate the humour in the situation, it seemed.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok!” he said, rushing to wrap his arm around her and bring her close. Her head fell on his shoulder. 

“There are no words to describe how I feel right now,” she muttered into his suit. 

“There is nothing to feel bad about! It’s funny, really.” She looked up at him, not convinced at all. “Just think about it. It’s a little funny at least. Only we could get into such a mess.”

She groaned, hiding her face against his shoulder again. He clearly had to say something more convincing. Hm.

He raised a hand to her chin, gently lifting her head so she could look at him.

“Hey. Do you know what? I love you,” he said, hoping it wasn’t too much, too soon. 

Panic flitted across her eyes and then it was gone. Acceptance and determination replaced it. And then she was kissing him. Which was fine with him, since he’d wanted to do that for ages. She leaned in closer, standing straight on her knees to reach his lips, her free hand resting on his thigh. His hand moved into her hair, securing her mouth to his. A warm feeling grew hot in his chest as their lips re-acquainted. There was no uncertainty this time. They both knew this was only the beginning and there would be many more kisses. They were in no hurry. It was perfect.

When she pulled back to catch a breath, she rested her forehead on his.

“I love you too,” she whispered.

“We’ve got this,” he said with a smile. “We can do it.”

“Do you really believe this?” 

“With all my heart. It was meant to be, it just took us some time to get here.”

Her eyes locked with his told him that she thought so too. Love was tricky to navigate, it was true, but they could do it together. 


End file.
